eraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Light Hawthorne
Forums: Index > Create a Character > Full Name: Light Hawthorne Date of Birth: 17/01/1996 Personality: Chord can be quite relaxed, not hesitating to stay at home in bed but can be quite a chatterbox when he finds someone he likes. He likes to go with the flow and loves to play baseball whenever he can, he enjoys going to parties and finding good company but can bee quite rude when he doesn't like someone, to someone he doesn't like he can come across as cocky and rude but to an acquaintance he is a quiet listener. History: A young woman was heavily intoxicated and therefor staggering around in a forest. She eventually collapsed under a tree and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when she woke up, she was sitting inside a log cabin, with the night being rather chilly, she awoke with a few blankets around her and a warm fire not far away. As she sat up and saw a handsome man cooking in the kitchen. She called out to him, her voice strained and a little weak. But when the man heard her and turned around, he greeted him with a warm smile. Eventually the two began to chit chat, the man introduced himself as Cameron, though he was really Mercury in disguise, while the girl introduced herself as Sylvia. As the night progressed, clothes came off, and drinks began to flow. Not only were they getting drunk, but also they were getting frisky. Soon, Cameron seduced her into sleeping with him. The next morning when she woke up, there wasn't a buy beside her, but instead, a note. The note didn't say much, just that he had to go back to his home, so she went to school a few hours later. Roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Sylvia's home. Her father Harold opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Harold knowing it wasn't his and his wife's assumed the worst and called Sylvia out. Sylvia shocked but knew that the baby was hers, was immediately kicked out of the house and had to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models. With an alcoholic mother and a roommate that was always higher than a kite, it seemed as if the little baby who's name was Light wasn't in the safest of places. Surrounded by two complete losers, Light had it pretty rough growing up. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Sylvia's friend came out as a pedophile, Sylvia realized she needed to do something with Light. She quickly saved his son when he found out, but this was five months after his roommate started on Light, and took him to live with Sylvia's parents. They accepted Light but under one condition, Sylvia wasn't allowed to see him. Light grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school. At the age of twelve however, he was attacked by a couple of thugs, outnumbered he couldn't fight back, however Harold, being a soldier when he was younger helped fend them off. Later that night the two discussed what happened, and Harold came to the conclusion that Light would need training lessons. For years Light was guided by his grandfather in the art of combat and protecting himself and has stayed in the house since. Appearance: He has short black hair and green eyes and is 5'9 and a musclular build. Interesting Facts: *He speaks French *His fc is Logan Lerman *He plays the piano *He loves cake. Species: Human Where does your character live in Liberty City? The Complex (Poor), Apartments (Lower),' Neighborhood (Upper)', The Estates (Rich) ---- Please bold your answer to each question. Is this character Static or Dynamic?: Static or Dynamic How often will you be Role-playing with this character?: Often, Average, Rarely How often will you be on EraVerse Wiki?: Several times a day, Once a day, Every other day, Once a week ---- Comments *This is not PJO. There aren't any gods/demigods, and your history seems to be copied from another wiki. Try to make it more self-contained and you should be good. -MattShadow *Still some references but those can be cleaned up on Light's page. Otherwise, approved. -MattShadow Category:Character Claim Category:Approved Claim